


Beyond Words

by Rozebud



Series: It Happened Like This [1]
Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Erotica, F/M, Fluff, Graphic Sex, Intimacy, Jealousy, Love, Making-love, Nudity, Romance, Sex, relationship, romantica - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-29
Updated: 2012-12-29
Packaged: 2017-11-22 19:40:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/613522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rozebud/pseuds/Rozebud
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cloud wants Tifa but can't find the words. But it's not words that he really needs, it's something more physical and primal to tip him over the edge. Set a few weeks after AC/C. Part 1/3</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beyond Words

**~ BEYOND WORDS ~**

 

 

Cloud had to tell Tifa how she made him feel. That every time he saw her, he desired her, to touch her and draw her close. Every time she spoke to him, he was tongue-tied and lost in her warm gaze. The longer he didn't speak his thoughts, the harder it became to say anything. _Speak from your heart, not from your head. But..._ the words from his heart were an indefinable gush of emotions flowing into words that never seemed adequate to describe what he was feeling... and his head, made his words rigid, controlled, and over think every detail. And it didn't help at all that the one he wanted to speak to was just as shy as him.

 

Late afternoon, Cloud finally entered the garage of 7th Heaven. Away since yesterday, he had spent hours on the road in his rush to get back home. Instead of feeling the usual weariness, there was a mounting exhilaration that had been firing up his muscles during the long ride back. He had never felt this excited _or_ this nervous to get home.

Dusty and travel worn, he entered the unusually quiet bar. He wondered if Tifa was even there. Of course, it had more to do with the absence of Marlene and Denzel, who had left that morning with Barret for a vacation. Life at 7th Heaven was going to feel strange without them. No high-pitched giggling, or kids helping him with his routes, no-one to distract him, no-one to monopolize the conversation, or pull on his hand, begging for his attention, or Tifa's. Not that he minded it. Since coming back it had been nice to have the company. Yet the impending 'break' had been stewing in his mind since it was arranged by Barret a few days ago. For the first time, he and Tifa would be alone. No wonder he felt anxious.

Hearing Tifa in the kitchen, his stomach lurched with nerves, and he questioned whether he should just go upstairs or stop and chat. Why was he edgy about talking to her now? He had been coming home for a few weeks now, ever since he came back to live. Today was no different to any of the other days except... this week it would be blatantly apparent that something had to change between them. He could no longer deny his need of her. Too much time had passed between them with nothing being confessed. He wanted her, that was simple, and he could tell that to himself, but telling her, that was a mountain he was struggling to climb.

Tifa came out of the kitchen as he stopped at the bar. Wearing a blue checked apron, she smiled at him, while wiping her hands on a towel. Her dark hair was escaping from its bundle at the top of her head and her cheeks were pink from working in the heat of the kitchen. Cloud took a sharp breath. Even in muck about clothes she looked pretty. He suspected she would look beautiful if she were clothed in an old sack.

 "You're back!" There was an excited chirp in her voice, and another strand of hair fell over her eyes shimmering with warmth.

 "Yeah, finally. How did the kids go?"

 "They were hyped up and rearing to go. But that was Barret's fault. He bought them lollies for the trip." She laughed. The happy sound was something he had missed, and it was heartening to hear her so bubbly. She said, "I'll miss them, but it will be nice not to have to look after them."

 Two weeks, just him and Tifa. His throat was dry and his heart was already pounding. "Barret doesn't know what he's in for."

 "Do you have much on this week?" She twisted the dishtowel, absently, and tilted her head, her eyes shaded by her delicate fringe.

 The lingering gaze of her wine-tinted eyes made him flushed, and his groin tingle. Surely she wouldn't be so provocative on purpose? "No." He had deliberately declined all the long trips. "Just a couple of local jobs."

Her smile widened, brightening her eyes, innocently watching him. "Maybe we could do something..."

He nodded, his blond fringe shielding his evasive eyes. "Yeah, maybe we could…" He was still trying to wrack his brain over what they could do. Anything that would help him talk to Tifa would be perfect, but so far... Romance had never been his thing.

"We can talk about that tomorrow." She glanced at the clock. "Oh, no! You go and shower, and then eat, while I finish here and then my turn." She must have noticed his startled look and said in a rush, "You'll help me tonight, won't you?" Her eyes were practically begging him as she leaned across the counter. 

Noise and people, especially drunk people, were two things that grated on his nerves. "Sure." But for Tifa, there was nothing we wouldn't do. 

"I've got Rowan coming to help out too since my little helpers are gone." 

Rowan was the young man Tifa employed when Cloud had left 7th Heaven. He worked in the kitchen on weekend nights, while Tifa gave her attention to bar work and customers. Cloud thought he was immature and brash, but he tolerated him because Tifa for some reason thought he was reliable and a good worker. "I'll go get cleaned up than." 

Cloud came back downstairs in a black sleeveless t-shirt and jeans. As relaxed as he could get. Rowan was already in the kitchen, rattling plates and finishing food prep, and whatever else he did in there. He came out with a tray of glasses to set behind the bar. Rowan wouldn't have been more than twenty. He was a good looking guy if you liked the messy type, his dark hair, tied at his neck, straggled down the back of his red shirt imprinted with black thorny roses. A presumptuous look was in his eyes that set Cloud on edge. To add to his annoying personality, he was chatty. Too outspoken in Cloud's opinion.

Cloud took the plate of food Tifa had left for him and looked the young man over with a critical eye, as he walked back to the bar to sit in his usual place. Since coming back, Cloud had already formed the habit of sitting on the same stool, same place at the end of the bar where Tifa came out to serve customers. If he wasn't there, he was in the booth, which Tifa called 'The Family' table. 

 Rowan stacked the trays with a great deal of unnecessary noise, and asked while doing it, "You here tonight?" 

His comment, like Rowan, bugged the hell out of him. "I live here." Why shouldn't he be here? 

"Oh, yeah, that's right. You're living here now." He busied himself at the counter. 

Cloud was disliking him more and more. How did Tifa get on with him? 

Rowan went off to the kitchen, leaving Cloud sitting at the bar, finishing his hot meal and flicking through a paper he had no interest in and wondering if he should just go hang in the garage for awhile when he finally heard Tifa on the landing. The sight of her made him gasp like a speechless fool, like an adolescent seeing a gorgeous woman for the first time. But not an ordinary woman, more like a centerfold model in the flesh, except it was Tifa.

 _Tifa?_ Even in the early years she had not dressed in such a blatant and evocative manner. Her white halter top came down in a V, exposing a voluptuous cleavage of firm tender flesh, and covering enough to leave room for the imagination. The mid-drift top accentuated her flat bare stomach, well-toned from hours of working out. A small leather skirt held with a red belt, sat snugly on her curvaceous hips. His eyes lingered on her statuesque legs that went on and on to red sandal wedges. Silver bangles drew attention to her shapely slender arms, and she lifted one, tucking her hair behind her ear with a childlike timidity Cloud rarely saw in her. While her eyes were down, he unashamedly admired her glossy blood-red lips and shaded eyes. The red ribbon was absent from her arm. Pondering why she had forgotten it, he touched his own upper arm, remembering he had not put his on either. 

"Holy schmooly!" Rowan cried, his mouth agape as he brazenly ogled Tifa. "You look darn sexalicious!" 

Cloud, his fists clamping on the bench, turned an angry glare at the obnoxious kid, wanting to do a lot more than that. 

Tifa gave a short nervous laugh. "Thanks, Rowan." She blushed and her eyes danced between him and Cloud, not looking at either of them directly. "I'm going to open up now." 

 _Dressed like that?_ Breathless, his heart still racing, he had nothing to say to Tifa, only a sudden awareness of what he wanted to _do._ Mesmerized by her walking past him, he swiveled to watch her hips swing and her hair sway over her torso. Even from behind, she looked sexy. _Now what am I going to say to her?_  

The night was busy as usual, but Tifa managed the orders and helped Rowan in the kitchen when she could. Cloud did whatever Tifa told him to, mainly clearing tables and pouring drinks. Even he was getting good at that, but if Denzel could do it at ten, surely he could manage it too. But tonight he could have been pouring bleach for all he knew or cared. He only had eyes for Tifa, and he trailed her with them everywhere she went, not wanting to miss one detail of her sensuous gyrations. He was not pleased to discover that near everyone in the tavern were also tracking Tifa with their gazes. As the evening progressed, the attention she was receiving became more prevalent, and more anger inducing for Cloud. 

With her back to him, she took an order. The tiny skirt hugged her flawless bottom, and he stared at her smooth legs, studying what seemed to be a honey hue of a sparkling shimmer on her skin. Turning suddenly, she caught his eye, carefully watching her. She smiled and flicked her hair from her slight shoulder. He glanced down at the beer he was pulling as she approached the bar. A touch of jasmine hit his senses, not overpowering, just enough for him to smell. 

She stood close, too close, and touching his wrist, her voice was sincere and soft. "Thanks for helping out tonight." 

Her breast brushed his arm, sending tingles along his skin. He nodded, sharply. "It's fine." _Damn_. He could have kicked himself for lack of something to say, and just when he probably should have said something more meaningful. It had been a long time since he had felt this helpless and incoherent around Tifa, not since they travelled the Planet together. He felt he had regressed to a teenager again. He looked down at her hand, and painted red nails against his skin. She hardly ever painted her nails, only for special occasions... and now tonight? He focused on the silver wolf ring, the one he had given to her before he left, and the words they had exchanged at the time. Seeing it still on her finger after all that had happened between them was encouraging. 

 She responded with a coy smile and hurried away to another customer. 

The jukebox was on full volume again after Cloud had turned it down for the second time. Why did people need it to be so loud? He swore to himself as he watched Tifa accosted by a happy reveler coaxing her to dance. She shimmied past him in the narrow space, their groins inadvertently sliding together. Cloud's jaw clenched and his body tensed, nearly smashing the glass he held with his bare hand. His rage built as the man latched onto her waist attempting to halt her and force her to move. Declining his offer, she shook her head and laughed, quite at ease with the whole interaction, unlike Cloud. With her hair thrown back and her smile radiating, she looked as if she were enjoying herself. The man wasn't the only customer to want her attention either. Cloud could barely constrain his temper, and he did it because she was in control of the situation, and when she was in control he knew there was no need for him to step in and push his weight around. 

A patron walking back to his seat startled Cloud with a jarring nudge in his ribs as he collected empty glasses. His voice garbled, the man said, "Whoever's got her under the sheets is a lucky devil, eh?" 

Briefly, Cloud closed his eyes, convincing himself the man was just a drunk and it was simply a compliment, not a reason to kick him out. He looked to Tifa laughing and bending over a table, a strand of hair dangling between her breasts that were ready to spill from her top. _Lucky devil...?_ Did the guy know Cloud _didn't_ have Tifa, not in the way he was thinking anyway. The man's drunk remark depressed him. There shouldn't be anything holding them apart, not now. They had talked about his leaving and he had apologized to her and the kids, so why couldn't he work out the words to say to her. Something had to give, but he couldn't figure out how to do it. 

Tifa was taking an order at a table of loud and rowdy men who Cloud had noticed on their arrival. Mainly because of the wolf whistle Tifa received and their eyes checking her over in a greedy fashion. He was right to suspect their motives. Soon enough one of the sleazy idiots put a groping hand on Tifa's backside, rubbing in an obvious way. 

She laughed it off, and swatting at his hand, she backed inches away, which wasn't any good because she was nearer the other man, eyeing her breasts lewdly. And it didn't help that her vulnerable stomach and breasts were eye level with those seated at the table. After some quick scribbling, she dashed away. Cloud stood scowling, ready to stalk straight to the table to kill them or at least damage them in some way. 

As if sensing his fury, Tifa, chewing on her quivering bottom lip, went directly to him, halting him in his path. "I'll be okay, please don't start anything." Her voice shook with uncharacteristic anxiety and she placed a steadying hand on his arm. "Not tonight." 

It was not hard to see she was disturbed by the men's presumptuous advances. He shifted his glowing eyes to her dark ones pleading for his restraint. He snapped, "You're not going over there again." 

Relaxing her shoulders, her smile brightened with relief. "Fair enough. You can go over there." 

"I will." 

He served the men and they made it clear they were not happy with a male waiter. "We want Tifa to talk to us..." one of the men grumbled while raising his glass to his mouth. 

Cloud was dying to throw them out, but was reluctant, wanting to obey Tifa and not make a scene. "That's not going to happen." 

"Who are you, her keeper?" He swilled the beer around in his glass. "We were only joking... having some fun..." 

Cloud thumped his hand on the table, rattling the glasses, and leaning over, he was eye to eye with the inebriated jerk. "I'm alot more than that and I don't make jokes." He gripped the back of the man's sweaty neck and forced him down, so his nose was inches from the table and he squeezed enough to let him know he wouldn't be able to get out of the pincer hold if he tried. 

The drunk sneered, his mouth slanting into a mean line. "Are you threatening me?" 

"However you want to take it." Cloud's eyes steamed with unrestrained rage as he considered future nights when he might not be present to witness and deal with men like this. He growled by the man's stubbled cheek. "If you ever touch Tifa or show her any disrespect, you will regret ever walking in here." The man gave a flicker of apprehension. Cloud didn't know what the other men were doing, he was too incensed to look. He wanted to choke the life out of the guy right there, but he released him and left him rubbing his bruised neck. Cloud was glad to see them walk out the door not long after. 

As the evening progressed, more of the customer's gazes lingered on Tifa, including Cloud's. So intent on following her movements about the room, he panicked when he lost sight of her. Searching for her, he found her in the kitchen, bending over, pulling things out of a cupboard in a frantic hustle, and mumbling away to herself. Her sleek upper thighs glistened, and at the top of her parted legs, a small bulge was captured by her white panties, in an innocent yet alluring way. Rowan stood gaping, oblivious to Cloud, pretty much the same as everyone else in 7th Heaven. Cloud turned a scathing glare on him and snarled, "Do you _want_ to keep working here?" or _do you want me to kill you_ \-- but that sounded too extreme even for Cloud although it was way more accurate. 

Rowan shook his head, as if coming out of a trance. "Yeah, but, man, she's such a babe." He quickly scooted away on seeing Cloud scowling and his eyes turn fierce. 

Cloud went to Tifa, placing a tentative hand on her bare back. "Tif- what are --" 

"Aha!" Spinning around, she collided with him, and in her hand was a bag of straws, and her moist lips gave him a satisfied smile. "I found them." 

He looked past the straws, taking the opportunity to glance at her flushed cheeks and eyes, searching his, and down to the creamy sheen of her supple flesh, and nipples, rising from the sudden change in temperature. Standing close, he rested his hand on her upper arm unwilling to let her flit from his presence. 

"Yes?" Her eye lids fluttered with timid curiosity. 

Now was the moment to say something, but he wanted --  _to grab your waist, gather your hair and kiss your pretty neck, slowly mouth my way up to your lips. Slide my hand along your body and cup your breast…_ he hesitated too long.

Moving out from his hand, she said with a sad lilt to her voice, "Cloud... I... it's busy, I have to get back."

Regret knotting his heart, he watched her walk back to the noise and people, and _away_ from him. Old familiar fantasies harassed his thoughts, mocking his inability to express his feelings. His heart was ready to erupt into a fiery mess at all the attention she was receiving from men not shy of showing their lustful gazes. He could do nothing to stop it, only get mad, and that sort of reaction would only end badly. He was on the outside looking in on Tifa's life. Suddenly he baulked at the vision of Tifa with someone other than him. His stomach lurched in nauseous panic at the notion. Tense and strung like a bow, he was a bomb of emotions. His mounting lust was fighting with an overwhelming urge to kill everyone in the room. Was she _trying_ to drive him crazy? 

With every suggestive comment, licentious look and groping hand, there was the stark realization that Tifa was not his. The truth was painful; she was available, a single woman, who could have any guy she wanted. There was nothing secure tying him to her, except unspoken words and feelings, and their close friendship. But if the words weren't there, and what would friendship amount too if she had another guy in her life. There was no way he could continue living like this. 

Tifa was closing the bar earlier than usual and finally that time had arrived. Once the majority of patrons had left, she sent Rowan home and Cloud helped with the end of the clearing up. He shoved the last handful of customers out the door while Tifa washed up in the kitchen. With a drunken slovenly pat on Cloud's back, an older man paused at the door. "We just 'magine it, but you--" he leaned close and pointed a wobbling finger into Cloud's chest "--you get to live it." The man cackled at his crude humor as he stumbled out into the cold night air. 

Cloud creased his brow at the invasive comment. What he was living now was torture. He shut the door and sighed with relief. Now that the night was over, he was grateful he hadn't hit or killed anyone, even by accident, although it had taken every bit of will power. The bar was quiet and empty, except for him and Tifa. He relaxed in the peace, the sleazy opinionated crowd of customers faded from his mind, and he was struck by a startling revelation. The most beautiful and captivating woman of Edge if not the Planet was under the same roof as him. The woman _he_ loved, but not just for her body or the clothes she might wear, but for the person she was and always had been. And that woman was not more than twenty paces away. Simmering with covetous desire, he marched into the kitchen, his body burning with emotions he could no longer control nor did he want too. He wanted to lose it. 

At his sudden appearance in the doorway, Tifa startled as if caught in headlights. Dishtowel and pot in hand, she blinked nervously, staring with trepidation into his eyes flaring a luminous Mako aqua. She had never seen him look at her this way, with ferocious intensity. But he couldn't calm his eyes, the same way he couldn't suppress the needs of his flesh. Fixing his gaze on her shocked face, he marched to her and snatched the pot from her hand. He slammed it down on the counter and grabbing the towel, he tossed it into the sink. Tifa was left empty handed and speechless, her mouth forming a silent 'Ooh.'  

He stepped closer and scooped his hand under her hair, clasping her neck in a gentle hold, his other held her waist, drawing her body into his. Among the things he wanted to do to her, this was at the top of the list. The longing, coursing through his body, became evident at the press of his lips on hers, the kiss tentative yet probing, the sensuous feel of her cool tender lips on his was both sensitive and overpowering, and he took more of her with a hungry abandonment. 

Slow, he attempted to withdraw, to see -- was she as surprised as he at his impetuousness? But, he realized too late, there was no way he was going to stop, couldn't stop wanting her, not now that he had tasted her sweet tender mouth. Her tongue responded with delicate power, igniting a passion that had been amassing over the years, all building to an overwhelming need in his body to find his place in her. His physical longing for Tifa had been laying dormant, held back as he lived in denial. Now his lust inflamed his body and could no longer be held back. His fingers fanned her silk tresses and ran down her back, capturing her in a secure embrace. Craving the taste of her hot mouth, he deepened his tongue's caress. 

Eventually, he broke from her lip's embrace and stared into her face, conveying as much feeling in his flaming eyes as any words might say. She gazed at him, so close he could see her dark lashes and eyes, like burgundy pools, glistening with _tears_? No more crying. Holding her steady, he kissed her flittering eyelids and her tears, wiping the sadness away, and feathering her cheek lightly, he arrived at her ear and uttered, "I want you..." The words spilling from his heart with such sincerity he blushed and tracing a trail with his lips to her mouth he finished, his voice strong and determined, "...to be mine." 

"Yes." Her answer, a breathless gasp under his lips, nearly stopped his heart and it was all he needed to know he was doing the right thing. Sliding his hand down her svelte frame, feeling every curve, he rested it on the dip of her bare waist and stroked the hollow of her lower back. His fingers circled under her skirt line, playing with the top of her dainty knickers while he sought more of her with his mouth. Her hand eased up to his neck and curled into his blond spikes, her tongue diving into him. Driven by her willingness and her desire to meet his own passion, he pressed with more confidence, grinding himself into her with a desperate need that surprised him. His words were a husky hum against her cheek -- "If you want me to stop, tell me now."-- because he didn't think he would be able to stop later. 

"No." Her lips caressed his cheek; her hot breath sending ripples down his flesh as much as her amorous order. "Don't _ever_ stop." 

Biting her throat with ravenous kisses, he cupped her breast, massaging the fleshy mound, teasing the nipple beneath the tight material with his thumb. She gasped at the sudden touch. Releasing her hardened nub from her top, he rolled it in his fingers. Her eager moan excited him to rub firmer. Caressing her breast in his palm, with thumb and forefinger he rounded the claret teat, and kissed a line down her neck to her cleavage. She was perk and ready for his mouth, and grazing her lightly with his teeth, he sucked on her nipple. Eyes closed, Tifa threw her head back, and soft whimpers came from her throat. Her openness to his tasting of her intimate parts made him respond in kind. He freed the other bosom, kneading her in his palm, entreating it to the same hungry desire, and delighting in the taste of her fresh sweet body and the pleasure it was bringing her. 

Sensing her become limp, he held her waist and lifted her onto the counter. Positioning herself on the edge, she wiggled her skirt up, while he leisurely felt down her supple legs to her ankles, flicking off her shoes. Parting her legs, she braced him, and he mouthed and sucked on her ripened bud. His groin became a cramped weight in his pants that needed release. The dam had burst. He devoured her with his mouth, wanting to turn what he had been fantasizing about during the evening and every night that he dreamed of Tifa, into reality. Ravaging her with his lips and tongue, his hands stroked her sleek thighs, toying with the leg of her knickers. He wanted more... he wanted her whole body. But not here in the kitchen- not like that. Straightening, he kissed her waiting mouth, and murmured by her lips, "Tifa..." his voice, deep, rough, and needy "Make love to me?" Now was the time, and he couldn't hold it back anyway, he didn't want to.

Twining her arms around his neck, and breathing, _Yes_ against the heat of his mouth, she smiled. 

He slipped his hand under her bottom, feeling the thin satin taut over her opening, already damp with her arousal. "Put your legs around me." Locking her ankles behind his waist, he supported her body and lifted her up with ease. Her thighs apart and stretched, her hidden passage sat on his crotch. She rubbed into his hardness on purpose, making him helpless, making him groan softly. Smiling, she continued planting kisses on his face, scattering hot bites on his neck, while her hair splayed over them both like a velvet blanket. Caressing his ear with her molten lips, she teethed his lobe, and flicked his wolf stud with her tongue. The scent of her arousal drove his lust into overdrive. His length was bursting to escape. If only they were both naked, it would be perfect. Balancing her and judging the route upstairs, he managed not to topple them both over. 

With a sharp kick, he opened Tifa's door. The lamp, still lit, gave off a warm radiance in the room that smelt of fresh linen and Tifa's essence. While still holding her, clutching him tightly, he swept the quilt open and lowered her down to the bed. He quickly heeled off his boots all the while focused on her, his eyes taking off her clothes and wanting her in everyway, and disliking the empty air between them. Even so, no matter how bad he yearned for her, he also wanted to savor her, every part of her. Above everything he wanted to do, he desired to please her. 

Kneeling up on the bed, her skirt bunched up to her waist displayed her panties no longer sitting neat. Laden breasts strained out from her stretched top, her crimson nipples peaking sensually. Her lustrous locks framed her glowing face and ardent imploring eyes like nothing Cloud had seen before; vulnerable and trusting. He blushed under her needy gaze suddenly questioning whether he was worthy of bringing her fulfillment. But the degree of his love for her in that one moment was heartrending, making it impossible to ever turn away from her even if he didn't have what it takes, even if she willed it, he would never stop loving her. His groin ached at the erotic vision of her and his eyes responded with fervent passion. 

Her hands spread across his torso, pulling at his shirt, roughly yanking it over his head. Fondling his muscular chest with hands and mouth, she dipped her head to skim kisses over his skin. She sucked on his nipple, repeating his earlier exploration of her. Her sensitive peaks pointed into his abs, caressing his skin, and her kisses turned to nibbles, making him inhale sharply, making his length tighten and throb. With her thumb, she rounded the scar on his breast bone, and she looked at him briefly as if about to speak, but her mouth opened and she bit kisses on the nape of his neck. He in no way wanted her to feel remorse over what happened. It was a mark that showed they had both survived. He kissed her forehead, nudging her face up to meet his. Their lips interlocked in a meaningful embrace, speaking more than any words could say about their tragic past.

Hungering to feel more of her, he needed to possess what was still clothed. Drawing her nearer, he unclasped her top and looped it over her disheveled locks. Her heavy breasts burst against his skin and nuzzled his chest making his cock twinge. Flushed, she gazed at him, her lids lowered, and reaching around his neck, her breath warmed his skin and she murmured, "I want you, too." 

Sensitive to her sincere heartfelt words, his eyes rimmed with vivid blue and his heart pounded violently like his shaft that was ready to leap forth, and with a smile, he murmured his gladness against her ear in a tickling breathe. He hugged her exposed bottom, fondling her silken cheeks in his hands, pressing her nearer to his body while seizing her mouth with greedy longing. Without looking down, she unbuttoned his jeans. Jerking on them brusquely and with frustration that made him silently chuckle against her mouth, she slid them and his shorts down, past waist and hips. Unleashed, his length, hard and ridged, indicated his wanton need of her.

She glanced down yet averted her gaze, pink tingeing her face along with the flush of pleasure. His shaft rubbed under her covered passage. It was good, but it could be even better. Dipping his hand into her pants, his fingers walked through short fine hair, seeking her mound. Light, he ran one finger along her moist crease. She mewled on the curve of his neck and he pulled her knickers down to slip his cock along her wet folds. With every slow motion, he gently brushed on her hidden clit, his tip skirting her opening, making them both moan, making her legs quiver. In turn, she snaked her hand down his chest and flat stomach, combing through his blond curls to ring the base of his shaft and push him, with more direction, along her slit. 

He groaned suddenly at her encompassing grip and her thighs embracing his whole length. Her touch was way too stimulating. His voice hoarse, he whispered, "I'm already going to explode at the sight of you." He kicked his jeans off his ankles and not giving Tifa time to excite his body further, he lifted her and cradling her back and head, he lay her on the sheet. 

 Her eyes, reflecting affectionate trust, watched him take his time, smoothing her skirt down, past her legs. He did the same with her knickers yet trailing their descent with lips and tongue, lingering on her closely cut mound. Parting her legs, he propped her knee up and mouthed her inner thigh, catching his breathe at her honey flavored skin mixed with the heady scent of her arousal. Her legs trembled at the press of his fingers gliding closer to her pleasure spot, and he touched without applying firm pressure. He kissed tender inner thigh, lightly biting on her sensitive folds, his eyes feasting on her womanly beauty. On hands and knees, he kissed up her thigh and over downy hair, his eyes consuming her; lips, blood-red and open seductively, lush waves of her hair adorned the pillow, and her breasts were spread in a sexy decadence, and nipples, red, puckered from his lips and tongue, and past her flattened stomach to her hidden passage, wet and waiting. _Heavenly_. 

Watching him, her lids became heavy at his forthright study of her body, and she wiggled her bottom, and chewed on her lip. Not wanting her to feel self-conscious, he whispered, "You're breathtaking," the earnest praise, flowing naturally from his mouth. 

Her eyes danced over his body, pausing on his erection, swaying inches over her sex. She responded with honesty, her voice catching in her throat, "You're pretty sexy yourself." Blushing, she took all of him in, her claret eyes, burning with longing. Finding him with her fingers, she rotated them over his silky nub. 

That Tifa would find him attractive was a turn-on in itself, that she would touch him in this way was a potent aphrodisiac. He sought her mouth, delving deeper, his cock slid over her hair, widening her crease with its momentum. He groaned from his chest and ground himself into her mound and stomach. He moved lower, his tip already wet with pre-cum, teased her slit, making them both moan. Her nails scraped his neck, his back, and her hand caressed his arse, propelling him down. Opening her thighs, she jerked her hips inviting him closer.

"Not yet," his words, a murmur of restrained lust. How could any man resist this… but there was no way he was going to reach a moment of ecstasy before her and he was already so close. His lips traced a languid line from her nipples, and kissing down her sunken stomach, his tongue found her source of nectar. With his finger, he caressed her folds, tantalizing her hidden clit. Gauging her pleasure filled mewling, his strokes became swifter and more precise, all the while gazing upon her heated face and eyes drowsy with flagrant need. Kissing her throbbing sex, he relished the sweet taste of her arousal as he entered her with his tongue. She arched her back, pressing herself into him and cooing her delight. He caressed her stomach with a strong hand, keeping her hips steady, and penetrating her with his finger, he felt her wet passage clench and he increased the friction. 

One hand fisting the sheet, her other gripped his hair, nearly yanking out the strands. "Don't stop..." panting with breathless gasps, she gave a throaty moan. He looked up, indulging in her aroused face; as much excited by her euphoric expression as being the one to make her writhe and quiver. Everything about her was intoxicating, enough to send him over the edge. Her hand waved through his hair and her eyes shone with heartfelt need. "Kiss me..." she whispered, her red lips pleading for his touch. 

His hand resting on her pulsing clit, he crawled up beside her, his other arm cradled her shoulders, and turning her slightly he gathered her nearer. He lifted his thigh, nudging her leg closer to him with his knee, and resting his leg on hers, he laid her open to his touch and eyes. Her hand gripped his free one, and she kissed him, her tongue darting in to meet him. The taste of her, still on his lips, moistened both their mouths, heightening the stimulation. Using her pleasure as a guide, his palm pressed on her throbbing clit, while his fingers continued with increasing firmness and friction. Searching out his hard-on with her free hand, she drew her finger through his seepage, and circled his tip, going as far as she could reach down his length and repeating the motion. Her tormenting touch was unbearably good and he couldn't help but crush his needy shaft on her thigh. Panting sharply, her eye lids dropped at the pleasure he was giving her. She whimpered, almost inaudible, against his lips, "Keep going..." 

He delved his fingers into her, against her pleasure spot, faster, firmer, his palm keeping rhythm on her clit. His voice was thick with longing. "You can come for me." 

Breathing fast under his mouth, her eyelids flitted and she panted, gasping breathlessly. With her legs tensing, her muscles contracted and her passage clenched around his fingers. Viewing her pleasure and making it happen, set him on fire anew with carnal desire. Her husky moan increased in urgency - "I'm coming." Rapid hot gasps on his skin and her hand nearly squeezing the life out of his, signaled she was almost there. She shuddered repeatedly in his embrace, mewling her pleasure. " _...Cloud…_ " Hearing her sultry moan uttering his name inflamed his length as if it had a life of its own. Her ecstasy over-tanked his desire; he could no longer control his craving for her. Coyly, she lowered her eyes. He kissed her sweetly not allowing her to turn her face away from him. She moaned into him, "I want you…" 

Ready to fill her aroused passage, his cock, vein laden, was inches away from her crease. His tip pressed on her clit, slipping down to widen her entry already slick with her climax, and she eased her hips closer, to possess more of his shaft. Her orgasm still on his fingers imbued his senses, and hands on either side of her head, he slowly slid his sex into her core.

A primal groan escaped his mouth, surprising him with its volume. He took his time, easing into her with his full length, savoring the sensation of her tight clasping muscles surrounding his manhood in waves of unadulterated, mind-losing delight. He looked with longing into her face and eyes wide with wonder, suddenly assailed with a pang of concern she might not be comfortable with the new expanded pressure inside her, or maybe he was rushing to far ahead. "Are you okay? 

Her tender cheeks were flushed with arousal, and she gasped, "Yes," against his cheek and with ardent passion added, "It's perfect… you're perfect…" 

Desiring the touch of her whole body, he embraced her completely. Keeping the friction, he quickened the rhythm. The urgency mounted with each pound of his cock into her tight warmth. All his desire now accumulating to one point of ecstasy he craved to experience with her. His hand ran down her side to feel her slight frame under the shelter of his larger one, and down, cupping her bottom, caressing her fleshy cheek and drawing her closer. Hips melding together, he rocked her on the bed, hoping his virile thrusts would not send her through the wall. She felt so _amazingly_ good. She was more than he had ever imagined, ever dreamed. The scent of their sex arose like an erotic perfume. His hot kisses skimmed her cheek and he groaned by her ear. "You're divine..." he spoke his thoughts aloud, and she smiled, her wine-tinted eyes smoldering with raw lust for him. Why did he put this off for so long? 

Legs locked around his waist, she embraced his whole body and found purchase on his back and shoulder, digging her nails into his flesh, and arching her head up nearer his face, she moaned at his deep thrusts. His eyes aflame, he looked into hers, reflecting loving passion, mirroring his own heartfelt desire. "Cloud...", her moan turned into a delighted cooing as she reached another climax, "fill me..." her voice was subtly demanding as her lips drew a line along his cheek, finding his mouth, she kissed him ardently.

Her core tightened along his length in waves of hot pleasure and his drawn-out groan rang out in the room - ” _Tifa"_ \- moaning her name gave him just as much delight. She was all he was aware of as the built-up yearnings of the evening and years beyond that exploded in spasms of overwhelming bliss, consuming him and filling her. Along with the physical delight, overpowering visions of her filled him; from the time they were children and the first time he saw her again after those lost years. She had become everything to him. His love for her had not waned but had grown stronger over the years.

His engorged cock throbbed against her tight contracting walls and she moaned her blissful contentment. He never imagined being inside Tifa could bring such satisfaction. Still pulsing inside her he responded to her kiss, seeking her out, taking her deeply with appreciation. Parting from her lips, he stroked her cheek, easing a strand of hair from her face. "Tifa," -- Breathing hard, he murmured words that had been burdening his heart for too long, and the love-making would mean nothing if he didn't express them right then -- "I have always loved you,"- he stroked her cheek with tender care - "and I always will." 

Twisting a length of his gold hair around her finger, she smiled, her eyes glowing with post coital joy as she looked up at him and whispered into his lips, "and I've always loved you and will forever." Still joined intimately, he held her and rolled her gently so they could both lie face to face. He reached for the quilt he had drawn earlier and covered them both. She snuggled into his embrace, resting her head on the curve of his shoulder. Hooking his leg over her thigh, he gathered her close, protectively. Now that he had her, he didn't want her leaving for any reason. He had found the place where he belonged and a peace in his heart. Finally -- the empty void in his life could close.

 

 

 

 


End file.
